Gundam Seed: How to Fix a Vacation Resort?
by Unknown-Character
Summary: [AU] Inspired by some of the GS fics the that I've read for the last few days. Couples, guess and rated T to language. Summary in the first chapter. Time for Lesson 5 and this time the Destiny cast are joining in! Muhahaha!
1. Lesson 1

**Gundam Seed: How to Fix a Vacation Resort**

**Summary:**

**AU During their Christmas Vacation Kira, his twin sister Cagalli and their friends are going to a famous island vacation resort, not knowing that Kira's long and childhood friend Athrun will be there also; along with his friends. Kira and Athrun were surprise and glad to see each other, but their friends don't get along and just to make things worst, they are forced to work for the summer because of the damage they have done there due to their… arguments as I would say. And it all begins here…**

* * *

**Lesson 1: Stay away from Cursed Toilets and Ski Lifts**

**(A/N: This story is more of the character's perspective instead of the character telling the story. I hope you like it. Also LOOK AT THE TIME CAREFULLY)**

Day 1: 

**Ski Cabin: 1:29 PM**

_Kira POV_

"I see," I guess Mr. Clyne won't be coming today, "okay… Someone else will? That's great! Thanks."

The first day has been hectic. Even though Ms. Ramius gave us a day of when we came yesterday, we are very busy fixing the ski resort. At least we have an inspector coming here today. I know I should help the others, but I have to sent e-mail to my parents to tell them what's going on.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Today in the resort had been interesting. Other than that it has been busy. Any—_

"Kira," it was Flay and she looked tired, "we need your help…"

So much for finishing my letter, "I'm coming. What's the problem?"

"It's Mir," she must have been dodging a lot of thing for her to get here, "going… berserk…"

"AHH!" That sounds like Sai

"Oh shit, Sai!" Flay shouted and runs off.

I better close this before she throws my laptop. I know that they are working at the dinning room, and out of nowhere I saw Dearka was tossed to the other side of the wall. It looks like Miriallia was the one that tossed him. And by the distance she's in, she's really mad…

"I told you to wipe ALL the tables you IDIOT!" I never knew she could shout that loud.

"That really hurt," Dearka moaned, "god, you don't have to shout! I'm not deaf and tossing me was uncalled for!"

"That's what happened when you ignored my instructions!"

"Why me?"

"What's going on down there?" It was Athrun's voice. It sounds like it's from the second floor.

Sure enough he is, and I'm guessing he's fixing the computers. And by the looks of it he's not alone.

"Athrun," Cagalli? What is she doing up there? "I'm going to the ski lift to see if there are any problems."

"I'll be right there," Athrun replied, "Kira, can you work your magic up here? You really need you to fix this."

"Uh sure," he better not make a move on Cagalli, "I'll be up as soon as the inspector comes and check on the kitchen."

"And can you two stop fighting?" Athrun shouted at the two fighters who were now strangling at each other's throat, "we have 2 more hours to go and Ms. Ramius want this place clean."

It will take a miracle for those two to stop.

FLUSH!

What was that?

"It sound like it's from the washroom," Flay called, "wait, Kuzzey's there."

"It's also where Yzak is," Dearka followed

"Help!" that was Kuzzey voice, "Yzak's stuck!"

"Stuck on what?"

"Come on," Sai commanded, "looks like they need your help!"

I don't like this. I don't like this one little bit.

DING! DONG!

"That must be the inspector," Now that's what I call a close call, "I'll go get it, you guys check the washroom."

"Okay," Dearka replied, "aren't you coming Athrun?"

"I would but I have to meet Cagalli at the ski lift."

"Alright then, I'm coming Mir! You don't need to shout!"

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

I'm coming! I'm coming! It better be the…Inspector…

"Hello," wow… she's beautiful, "is Mr. Kira Yamato here? Hi! I'm Lacus Clyne."

God, if you sent her here to be my soul mate, thank you and I promise I will pray everyday and go to church every Sunday.

"Uh… Yes I'm Kira, I mean my name is Kira. I mean I'm Mr. Yamato… I mean—"

She giggled, "your funny Mr. Yamato. You can call me Lacus if it's too hard to say it."

Real smooth Kira, real smooth… Now she thinks I'm an idiot.

"Please call me Kira, I… are you the inspector that will check on the kitchen?"

"Why yes Mr. Yamato. What's wrong? Your face is red. Are you sick or something?"

"I… I'm fine… please call me Kira…" How embarrassing…

* * *

**Ski Lift: 1:30 PM**

_Cagalli POV_

At least we have one thing that is working. The ski lift is working like a charm.

"Cagalli!" Took him long enough

"Hey Athrun," that slow poke, "what took you?"

"Sorry," he's grinning. Something's up, "I just saw Kira with a girl."

"Is she pretty?"

Athrun nodded, "yeah and you should see him. He's having a hard time talking to her."

"I'm not surprise," that guy always freeze whenever he talks to a pretty girl."

Athrun just smiled back, he looks cute when he smiles. What am I thinking? He's just a friend. I mean he's nice and…

"Cagalli, want to take it for a test drive?"

"What for?"

"The bottom part is working very well, but I'm not sure about the top one. And it will take us a while to walk there and Mr. La Flaga isn't here to open the shed to get the ORV's."

Good point. Hey, what was that? That sound like a geyser.

"Did you hear that?" Just need to be sure I'm not hallucinating.

"You mean that noise coming from the cabin? Then I'm not hearing things. I bet its nothing serious."

"I guess…"

I hope he's right… Whoa! That was close! It's a good thing Athrun grabbed me or the seat would have hit me for sure.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Wow, he smells really nice.

"Yeah," feeling… sleepy, "Athrun… can I rest in your shoulder for a while?"

"… Uh yeah, sure…"

I wonder what Athrun's thinking right now…

* * *

**Boy's Washroom: 1:20 PM**

_Kuzzey POV_

What a mess…this will take a while to clean up.

"Well," Mu La Flaga commanded, "let's get to work! Kuzzey do the sink, I'll do the glasses and Yzak, you do the toilets."

"What?" Yzak throws another spaz attack, "why isn't he doing the toilet?"

"Well first, you lost the rock, paper, scissors game with him," Mu reminded him, "and beside it will be a lesson to watch that tongue of yours. I'll be back to get the Windex."

"How come he gets the easiest part of the job?" Yzak asked me

"Take a look," I pointed at the mirrors and there are a lot of graffiti and there is a lot of inappropriate drawings and 'I hate Rau Le Creuset' and 'Yaoi rules' signs, "you still want to do the toilet?"

Yzak didn't reply, at least that shut him up for a while, and I start working on the sink. Holy Shi—

"Hey kid," Yzak called, "what's wrong? Holy Cra—Molely! That's a lot of mould!"

"Did the last janitor ever even bother to clean this?" I just hope I wont die here, "you know what, why don't we work together. You help he with the sinks and I'll help you with the toilets."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," he took out the Mr. Clean bottle, "I'll take the lemon one."

"Wait," I want the lemon one, "cant we share on it?"

"What is wrong with you? Its only soap."

Right... Why did I say that?

**4 minutes later…**

"Yes! It's done!" wow this stuff actually works.

"Now for the toilet," Yzak said, "I'll start on that end, and you start on the other. And where is Mr. La Flaga anyway?"

"Might be flirting with Mr. Ramius as usual."

"Oh well."

So I start working on one toilet. The first one was really smelly and I have to wear a mask to even get in there, but the smell was still strong. I sprayed some Lysol in there first to hide the smell.

SCRUB…SCRUB… SCRUB… SCRUB…

The second one was not so bad, there were less mould, but there was 'stuff' in the toilet and the laser thing that make it flush is broken. But with a simple kick was fixed. Well almost.

"Red eyes?" It was Yzak, "I have a bad feeling… AAAAHHHH!"

FLUSH

"What's going on?" I ran toward where Yzak is and… "YAH!" His head was sucked in the toilet. I have to think of—the plunger! "Don't worry I'll get you out!" I stick the plunger to his buttocks and start pulling like there is no tomorrow. But it's not working. "Help!" I shouted as loud as I can, "Yzak's stuck!"

I can tell he's feeling very uncomfortable since I hear him murmuring somethingin the toilet. So I decide to put another toilet plunger in his head and yanked him out from there.

"Get me out of here," Yzak grabbed me, "the toilet want to eat me?"

"What are you talking about?"

Then all of a sudden I saw these red eyes appearing from the toilet— wait… red eyes?

"RUN! IT"S THE DEMON TOILET!"

Run Kuzzey, Run like… Ooooffff! Ow… Sai? Oh looks like the others came here just in time.

"Sai," I grabbed him, "you have to help us!"

"Dude," Dearka called to Yzak, "what happened to you?"

I looked back and—holy! Hahaha! Now that's funny. He looks like a retarded version of a dinosaur. I heard Yzak's voice on the background but our laugh muffled it. I mean you don't usually see someone that has a toilet plunger on their head and their butt.

"This deserve a picture," Flay tries to hold her laugher and tries to keep it focused, "Haha, now that's priceless!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

FLASH

"Too late!" Flay start laughing

"Oh man," Dearka was on the floor and still laughing, "oh man! Are you trying a new style of fashion?"

"Yeah," Mir followed, "I think we should call it the plunger!"

"Good one!"

"This isn't funny," Yzak shouted, "damn it! I can't take these things off!"

"What's going on?" Oh crap. That sound like Ms. Ramius and Mr. La Flaga. And it sound like we're in trouble.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**That's all for now everyone. And if you guys are all curious, I was inspired by these Gundam Seed authors: GunpowderWizard, Ramza Lionheart, ritachi, Sandyzd, mika el mage and AzzieAz. These guys/gals are great and creative authors and I reccomend you guys to read their stories. **

**Anyway Please R & R! Thanks!**


	2. Lesson 2

**I know it's a little late to update and I'm sorry. I was thinking of how to make this funny. Other than that thanks for the reviews:**

**asga: thanks for the review.**

**jeniferseedlover: thank you.You really think so?**

**gundamgirl57: I hope you enjoy this one**

**Xainghua: Haha, my sister think that I am too when I wrote the story. Hehehe...**

**Other than that enjoy****

* * *

Lesson 2: Ask them out After Work and never use Windex on Toilets**

Still Day 1:

**Ski Cabin (Kitchen): 1:45 PM**

_Lacus POV_

"Oh dear…" did a bomb did this? It's like a war zone here. And is that a dead rat hanging in the ceiling? No wait. That's a possum. Gross...

"I have a feeling you're say that…" Kira chucked lightly, "do you want to know what really happened?"

"Does it involve a bomb?"

"No! Something worst!"

"And what's worst than a bomb?"

"It's a long story," Kira sighed and we sat down to a nearby chair, "it all started last winter, I was here with my friends and my sister on a winter break from school. While my friends went out to learn how to ridesnowmobiles, I stayed in the cabin doing my usual homework and writing my story. Then I met Athrun, an old friend of mine here and we were going to get some hot chocolate and then…"

"Then what?" He's turning red again must be something embarassing, "Kira are you okay?"

"I'm fine— Is just that, how am I going to say it… well two snowmobiles then appeared out of nowhere and crashed to that window and fly its way to the kitchen. The drivers was my friend Tolle and the other one was Nicol, one of Athrun's friends."

Okay… at least it wasn't a bomb…

"Oh dear… So what happened to the two?"

"They're in the hospital even as we speak," Kira shook his head, "I just wish we could all just get along. Then the Snowmobile incident wouldn't happen in the first place."

"Are you saying the reason that this happened is that your friends and your other friend's friends caused this?" I have to get a thesaurus. I sound like an idiot.

"Yeah…" Kira sighed again, "So you see the problem… anyway do you think there is anyway to fix the kitchen?"

"Well we should clean this up first and built a new kitchen."

"Yeah," then all of a sudden the lights start to flicker on and off, "what the—"

"It's the end of the world!" who what that? It sound like it's coming from the basement.

"Who was that?" this is getting a little freaky

"Uh… Uh… I don't like this… Look out!"

Kira then jumped at me and before we hit the ground, there were these flying plates that were zooming across us. It was a good thing Kira was there to save me. He looks really cute when he's up close… Eh? Did I say that he's cute, no I mean he's hot…what the— What am I saying? Wait, am I blushing? I am blushing! Hide it Lacus! Hide it!

"Are… you okay Lacus?" he asked

"I'm fine, uh can you— I… think its safe now…"

"Right," Kira got up and held out his hand, "here, need a hand?"

"Yeah…" man that was embarrassing, "there must be a glitch in the system."

"Of course," Kira replied, "this place is mostly controlled by the main computer…"

"Do you think there's a problem in the main computer?"

"Definitely," Kira hold my hand and start to sprint, "come on, there is no time to waste!"

* * *

**Ski Lift: 1:33 PM**

_Athrun POV_

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cagalli replied and lean her head to my shoulder, "Athrun… can I rest in your shoulder for a while?"

"… Uh yeah," she really looks beautiful up close that's for sure, "sure…"

I never expect this to happened, a few minutes ago we were fighting…

_Flashback_

"_What do you want?"_

"_What did you do to my purse?" Cagalli growled and showed her 'purse'._

"_Whoa," wow that chemical really work, "what happened?"_

_Then she smacked me in the head with her purse, and it really hurts._

"_Don't play dumb with me you idiot!"_

"_Alright then," time to pull another prank, "I want you to…read this."_

_I take a piece of paper that says 'You know how easily to fool a blonde, look back' on each side of the paper. I was going to save it for Dearka, but I couldn't resist. She read it and she was flipping the paper back and forth for a few minutes. It took her a while to finally realized it._

"_You!" She smacked me again in the head and kicked me between the legs. It was painful but it was worth it, "hey wait, what's this?"_

"_What…" alright, almost worth it…"Oy!"_

"_Oh I know what to do," then I heard her typing something, "What the… looks like I overdid it. Hehe!"_

_This isn't funny, ow! My head…_

_End Flashback_

And now she's sleeping at my shoulder… You know, she looked beautiful up close, her hair, those eyes, her lips, her breast… What the… What are you thinking Athrun? Shake it of Athrun! Shake it off!

"Athrun…" Cagalli mumbled, "are we there yet?"

"Uh no…" control it Athrun, control it, "it's still a long way to go… Cagalli…"

"Yes…"

"…" Hold on, why did I call her?

"What is it Athrun?"

"I…"

WHOSH! CLANG! POW! VHOM!

Then the ski lift starts to move faster and start to swing back and forth.

"Hold on Cagalli!" I grabbed on to her and a nearby bar as the ski lift start to move back and forth vigorously.

"What's going on?" Cagalli moaned, "oh! I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Cagalli," oh dear, "please don't—"

BLUAAH!

"Sorry…" Cagalli moaned

Gross! It's on my favourite jacket! Oh… I think I'm going to be sick too…

* * *

**Boys Washroom: 1:29 pm**

_Yzak POV_

Oh crap, I can't get these stupid plungers off me! And worst of all I smell like crap!

"What is going on?" Double Crap! It's La Flaga.

"Ms. Ramius…" Kuzzey whined as usual, "Mr. La Flaga… we can explain… we…"

"What did you guys do now?" La Flaga moaned, "and what the hell happened to you?"

How embarrassing… And to make things worst they start laughing at me again… Damn it Flay! Stop taking pictures of me!

"I don't know," Flay giggled, "something about a cursed toilet."

"It's a Demon Toilet!" I shouted, "It tried to eat me!"

"Sure," Sai said sarcastically, "a demon toilet…"

"God," Ms. Ramius moaned, "why do you torture me?"

"At least we got most of the toilets done," Kuzzey said, "all that's left is…"

And then all of a sudden a pillar of red light appeared from the Demon toilet… Wait… Red light… Oh crap…

"IT"S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

_Dearka POV_

Whoa, what's wrong with Yzak? Just seeing the red light and he goes nuts, I think the toilet plunger is getting to his head.

"Yzak," I have to calm him down, "you have to relax man…"

"Hahaha… Hehehe…" Oh man, he really lost it.

"Snap out of it you idiot!" Miriallia shouted

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! PPPOOOOWWW!

Wow, the girls slap him like no tomorrow and he's still conscious.

"Hehehe… Hahaha… I'm coco for Cocoa Pops!" Yzak babbled

"He needs help," Miriallia replied, "special help."

"Maybe we should take off the plungers?" Ms. Ramius replied, "I think its getting to his brain."

"Better than doing nothing," Sai replied, "Alright, I'll get the head."

This better work, "Alright everyone, Pull!"

"Ow!" Yzak whined, "That hurts!"

"One more time," sorry Yzak, "and this time pull hard Sai!"

"What! Dearka! You wouldn't dare?"

"I better take a picture of this." Flay followed

"Sorry Yzak," Sai replied, "we have no other choice."

"You," Yzak growled, "pulling the head, you better not yank my hair out."

"For the last time the name is Sai!"

"PULL!"

POP! SPASH!

Ow…

"Dearka," Mir called, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm fine, how about—"

GUSH!

What the he— what's going on? The toilets start to gush out like a geyser. Yzak's right it is a toilet demon and its coming to eat us! Say where's Mu and Murrue?

"Open the door," Kuzzey? "You have to let us out! I don't want to die here!"

"What's going on?" Sai moaned as Flay gets him up.

"Don't tell me…" Yzak is going crazy again, "they lock us out?"

Kuzzey nodded slowly. Everyone reaction was in shock. Wait a minute… We're locked in… We're locked in!

"WAAH!" Flay cried, "I'm too beautiful to die!"

"Ah shut up!" the rest of us, except for Sai, shouted

"WAAH! Everyone's so mean! WAAH!"

"Flay…" Sai was about to cry too

Then I notice that the water is starting to rise on my feet. So pretty much we have two options to die.

"I guess is either we will get eaten by a demon from a toilet or get drown by toilet liquid."

"Or both." Kuzzey followed

"I guess this is it…" Yzak said, "It's been nice knowing you guys… even though we did fight a lot… and almost kill each other…"

"Yeah…"

"Man the water is rising really fast." I joked

"And you said it as if it was a good thing." Mir sighed

"What do you think we should do now?"

I have an idea. So I walked to the toilet grabbed a Windex bottle and…

"Fire in the hole!" I tossed the bottle to the toilet

BBBOOOMMM!

Then something unexpected happened, the other toilets start to gush out like the last one. and the water is rishing even faster.

"You idiot!"Yzak smacked me in the head, "Why did you do that? Are you crazy?"

"Well is just that, well remember the movie My Big Fat Greek Wedding?"

SMACK!

"You are an idiot!" Miriallia shouted, "It's a stupid movie you retart!"

"Well it did work on my zits."

And then everyone just stared at me like a idiot.

"What? It's true. Hehehe..."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Hehe, wonder what's going to happen next? You just have to wait, but you are more than glad to guess and advice are welcome. And just to tell you all I mignt not be able to Update soon because of Final Exams and I really need to study so other than that please R&R. Thanks**


	3. Lesson 3

**Yay! I finally finished this chapter before the exams! I know I said I'll get the next chapter in after my exams, but I fear that the ideas will slip away afterwards. Sssooo... Here's the next chapter. NOTE about this chapter: This is what happends if I think of Gundam Seed and listen to Sum 41's Hell song...LOTS OF CHAOS AND KISSING! That's right, KISSING! I dont usually do it unless if its a one-shot or essencial in the story, other than that time for reviews:**

**Kite Lanford-> **Let's hope not. Enjoy!

**asga->** I'm glad you like it and thanks! I really going to need it.

**crystalblue ->**Wow, I hope your parents didn't caught you, and thanks for reading and reviewing my story I really appreciate it! And the couples thing, I like to keep people guessing on which couples I'm doing. hehehe

**jeniferseedlover ->** Dont worry! I'm not going to do that. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**serioul->** Hehehe... I know... I'm so mean... but that's nothing to what I'm going to do with Flay...

**gundamgirl57** -> I'll try! I'll try! Enjoy!

**GundpowderWizard ->** You know that they are riding their mobile suits and dont worry about Kira though, he's stuck doing the disclamers.

**Kira: Damn it! Unknown-Character doesn't own Gundam Seed or Destiny, or anything that involves Bandi or we would have been all poor and live in the streets. Hehehe... Sorry, but that's true**

**Hey! I'll get you for that! (Chases Kira)I dont give a #()& if you are the Ultimate Coordinator! Get back here!Oh other than that Enjoy! Hey! I told you to get back here!**

**Kira (running away): didn't you read the disclaimer?**

**

* * *

**

**Lesson 3: Mirialliaand Odd tasting Drinks dont mix and when to kiss or not to kiss**

Still Day 1:

**Boy's Washroom 1: 50 PM **

_Miriallia's POV_

Out of all the stupid things he has done, he just has to put a Windex in the toilet…

"Why me…" I can't believe out of all the places, I will die in the boy's washroom!

"Any other ideas?" Dearka ask

"Come out demon!" it's official, Yzak has left reality, "let's see what you can do! AAAAHHHH!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Yzak is whacking the toilet with a toilet plunger… so this is his idea of getting us out of here…

"Uh Yzak?" Dearka called, "the door is that away."

But he's not listening…

"Hahaha," Yzak continue to hit the toilet like an idiot as usual, "take this! And that! How do you like this? Muhahahahaha!"

"Aaahhh!" Flay screamed, "I can't take it anymore!"

Okay… another one gone insane, but it's strange… it kinda fits her perfectly. She ran toward the door and start slamming on it with the other plunger.

"Let us go now you old hags!" Flay shouted at the door

"Would you like some tea Ms. Ramius?" It was La Flaga from the door

"Sure Mr. La Flaga." Ms. Ramius replied

"You bastards!" Flay shouted, "your letting us die here and drinking tea at a time like this?"

"Flay calm down…" Sai tired to calm her…

"Don't tell me to calm down," Flay's eyes were twitching, "I will not die in here!"

"Don't say that," Sai replied, "we will not die in here."

"If we are going to die," Dearka then take out a alcohol flask, "might as well die drunk since the devil is after us."

"Ah!" Flay screamed again, "let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"

"What are you talking about?" there is no such thing as a toilet demon.

"Take that demon," was that Kuzzey? "And that! And that!"

I guess he has gone nuts too…

"What now?" Sai sighed, haha that's funny, "Yzak and Kuzzey are hitting the toilet like a bunch of morons."

"I heard that four eyes!" Yzak shouted, "Kya!" WHACK! "Die bitch!"

"The name is Sai!" Sai jolted

"Well…" Dearka called, "might as well get one last drink before—"

"Give me that!" I snatched the flask, "I might as well get drunk and hope I'll forget all of this when I'm about to die."

"Wait Mir, it's not what you think—"

GULP! GULP! GULP!

Here we go, my first and last drink.

GULP! GULP! GULP!

"Aaahhh!" hiccup wow… this stuff is great… "Hehehe…" getting dizzy… -hiccup-

"Uh Mir?" Flay sounds funny.

"Are you—?"

I think the stuff is kicking in now…

THUD!

_Flay POV_

Okay… what just happened?

"Hehahehahe," Mir? "That was fun! -hiccup-"

Oh my god! She's drunk! Hehe, she sounds funny.

"What the heck did you give her?" I asked

"Well I—"

"You know," Ahee! Miriallia is making a move on Dearka, "you look -hiccup- kinda cute up close… -hiccup-"

"Uh—" Dearka's blushing, I have to take a picture of this.

"Flay," Sai called, "we are about to die and you are taking pictures at a time like this?"

"Who knows Sai? Maybe god will let us live and torture us some more."

FLASH!

"Die! Die! Die!" and I see the morons are still at it **(A/N: Just so you know, Yzak and Kuzzey said that at the same time)**, "AHAHAHAHA!"

"Why me?" Sai start smacked his head to a wall

"Hehehe…-hiccup-… hehehe…" Uh Mir?

"Uh Miriallia," Dearka start to panic, "what are you doing? You know you are getting a little too close? HELP!"

"What -hiccup-?" what kind of alcohol did she drink anyway? "Don't tell me your -hiccup- scared?"

"Actually—" he was paused when Mir kissed him the lips

Wait… in the lips… Oh man! Everyone… has… gone… insane…

"Hehehe…" insane… "Hehehe… hehehe… Old McDonald have a farm… B-I-N-G-O…"

* * *

**Ski Lift 1:50 PM**

_Athrun POV_

"Uuuggg…" Cagalli moaned

"We have to get out of here," Man I have to stop talking to myself, "let me…"

BLUAH!

"Oh…" the smell is getting to me… what the? A trampoline? Where did that come from? Who cares? "I'm going to regret this. Aaahhh!"

Please land on the trampoline! Please land on the trampoline!

WHAM!

"Ooowwwie…" I can't believe I missed that… and it was inches away too…

"Uuuggg…" she's waking up

"You okay Cagalli?"

"I don't feel so good…" Cagalli moaned

"Me too…" oh crap…

"Ah!" Cagalli screamed, "gross! You barfed on you jacket!"

"What are you talking about? You were the one that barfed on me."

"Did I?" Cagalli moaned, "Oh I don't feel so good…"

"Please don't barf at me!"

"Hahaha…" she was joking, "gotcha! Come on, lighten up will you?"

"…" Okay?

"Come on," Cagalli called, "lets wash that away before we go back to the cabin."

How embarrassing…

"There's a hose over there," Cagalli called, "come on."

"Okay Cagalli," I replied, "just promise me you wont spray me too hard."

Uh… Cagalli, why are you grinning like that?

"You mean like this?" oh no…

SPLOSH!

"Caga— Cagalli! This isn't— funny! Aaahhh! Cold! Cold! Cold!"

"Hehehe, there! All clean!"

"Cagalli!"

"What?"

"Take this!" I grabbed a piece of mud and throw it at her

POK!

"Bulls eye!"

"Athrun!" Cagalli screamed and not noticing that I have the hose now, "uh oh…"

"Pay back time!"

SPLOSH!

"Stop it Athrun," she called, "come here!"

I was still spraying her until she throw a mud ball at me, but I dodge that one easily, "Ha! You—"

POK!

"Missed…" never mind… take out the mud an—

POW!

"Ow…" I cant believe she tackle me… eh? Oh man! She's right on top of me… what do I do now?

"… Athrun?" I can't believe she's really this close to me… I could kiss her from here.

"Yes…Cagalli?" What should I do? What do I do? Whatever you do, don't kiss her… don't kiss her…

"I…"

"You what?"

"…I…"

"You know… you have mud in you face?" Smooth Athrun… real smooth…

"Is there something wrong with that," she smiled, "you have one too."

"Here let me wipe it off…" her cheeks are really soft "there…"

"You have mud too Athrun," Cagalli replied, "here…"

Her hands are really warm… This feeling, it feels wrong, but it feels right at the same time…

"Cagalli…?" She's getting closer, is she going to kiss me?

"Yes… Athrun?" Should I kiss her? No, Kira would kill me if I do. What should I do?

"Cagalli…" damn it just kiss her Athrun—what am I thinking? "I—"

* * *

**Ski Cabin (Second Floor) 1:59 PM**

_Kira POV_

It's a good thing that we are in the second floor; I keep on hearing a lot of banging and shouting ever since those plates start to attack us. Something about demon toilets, bastards and teas… I wonder if they need my help down there? Nah!

"I see the problem now," I called as Lacus was making tea for some strange reason, "where did you get that?"

"Oh," Lacus replied, "I found this here, and since you are working so hard I decide to make you one."

"Thanks," she touched my hand, "uh…" look away and hide the blush Kira, "anyway… the problem is a misunderstanding of the program."

"Die! Die! Die!" Yzak and Kuzzey shouted from the basement, "AHAHAHAHA!"

"And what was the misunderstanding?" we tried to ignore the shouting. It's been like that for every 30 seconds.

"Seek and Destroy." Oh no…

"But the question is now who would write that?" Lacus asked

Cagalli...

"Why me…" better restart the program before it gets any worst

"HELP!" now it was Dearka's voice, and it sound serious.

"That doesn't sound good," Lacus called, "uh Kira, do you think we should help them?"

"It's not getting any better," I shouted, "this stupid 3 year old computer is not listening to me!"

FFFIIISSSSSS!

"Was that, what I think it is?" please say it isn't so…

"Kira," Lacus said, "you tipped the tea to the monitor."

"I was afraid of that… RUN!"

I quickly grabbed Lacus and jumped out of the second floor and landed to some nearby couch before the computer room—

BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM!

This is the second time I save her. I could get used to this. And the jumping of the ledge thing was cool, without the explosions and the shattered glass falling from the sky. And this is the second time I faced her this close...

"You know Mr. Yamato," Lacus giggled, "you save me two times today. Maybe on the third time, I may have to kiss you."

"…" Am I hearing things?

"Or maybe you would like that right now?"

"That—"

BANG!

"KIRA YAMATO!" oh no…

* * *

**Lesson 3 is done! Now some question, you notice that there was a cliffhanger at Athrun/Cagalli scene when they are about tokiss. But did they?Or something else happend? And when will the mayhem ever going to end at thecursed washroom? What will Murrue and Mu do now that the kids have gone insane? And will Tolle and Nicol get out of the hospital? Only one way to find out, wait for the next chapter! I'm so mean... And just to keep you guys guessing here's a hint: BOOM!**

**Other than that Review, Harigato Goshaimasta andSayonara everyone!**


	4. Lesson 4

**It took me a while to finish this, major writers block. But I finnaly did it! Other than that, reading what has happened recently in Destiny really piss me of, especially at Shinn, so for the next few chapters I will take out my frustration from him in here. Hehe... If you think what I did to him here is bad, wait until the next chapter... Other than that time for reviews**

**Kite Lanford -> The last time I checked, she's in the boys washroom. Other than that you'll find out what happened at this chapter.**

**jenniferseedlover -> You really think so? Harigato **

**ANOMYMOUS -> You really think is that good, thanks for the support. I hope you enjoy this one**

**HimeHikari -> Only one way to find out, is to read this chapter.**

**Gunpowder Wizard -> I hope you like this chapter**

**ashwings101 -> Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**gundamgirl57 -> You really think so? I hope that you and you muses enjoy this chapter**

**birdie101 -> This is what happened when you think about Gundam Seed over the holidays and read humor fanfic about Gundam Seed. And they are better authors than I will ever be.**

**KiraFreedom -> Thanks for the compliment, I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Other than that, Kira!**

**Kira: Unknown-Character doesn't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny. There!**

**Good coordinator -gives Kira a Lacus stuff toy- here you go**

**-Kira runs off like a five year old-**

**Kids... Anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

Lesson 4: Never hire a Chef that wears a Mask and Flying Couch are always bad.**

**Near the Ski Lift: 2:00 PM Cagalli POV**

"Cagalli…?" Should I kiss him?

"Yes… Athrun?" I… can't help it…

"Cagalli…I—"

I… I actually kiss him… What's this? He's kissing me back… My first kiss… Should I let go? Nah…

"Cagalli…" Athrun paused and lightly moved back

"… Athrun…" why did you stop? It was getting good

"I know this might be a stupid question but is— will you go out with me?"

"Athrun…"I can't believe he asked me out, "yes, I will."

"It's kinda awkward," Athrun muttered, "is usually you ask the person out and then the kiss, not the other way around."

"Since you did ask me out, and I said yes, how about another kiss?"

"Why not—"

BBBOOOOOOMMM!

What was that? Oh crap that's the ski resort! Kira…

"Cagalli?"

"Looks like there is trouble," big trouble for you twin brother, "should we go back and see—"

"We have to," Athrun sighed, "our friends might get in trouble."

Why god? Why?

"Uh Cagalli…"

"Oh!" I cant believe I'm still on top of him, "sorry…"

"It's okay," he stands up and gave me a hand, "well… that was exciting…"

"You can say that again…" I can't believe I'm still blushing even though he asked me out…

**Two minute later…**

"The door is locked," Athrun called, "good thing I have the key."

"Hey wait," oh my god! "Is that Kira?"

"Yeah," Athrun followed, "and he's with that girl. Oh man, is he doing what I think he's doing?"

Is the pink hair really making a move on Kira? Or is Kira forced to? What would happen if he were forced to do it? There is no way I'm going to let that happened!

BANG!

"KIRA YAMATO!"

"Cagalli!" Kira screamed and fell down like an idiot as usual, "is not what you think, the computer exploded and—"

"What?" how in the hell did that happened? "How did it—? Who are you?"

"Lacus," Kira introduce, "meet my twin sister Cagalli and my friend Athrun."

"Twin sister," the weird pink hair girl said, "nice to meet you and your boyfriend."

"They are just good friends Lacus," Kira replied, "right?" he then gave us an evil glare

"Uh…" oh crap…

"Anyway," I tried to get off topic, "what happened up there?"

"I kinda spill the tea in the monitor, hehehe… Hey! Are you trying to stay off topic?"

"Crazy," Athrun followed, "a lot of strange stuff has been happening."

"You don't know how right you are," the pink hair girl stands up, "first was flying plates, people screaming it's the end of the world in the basement and the second floor has been destroyed."

"And it's about to get worst," Kira called, "look!" he pointed at the basement stairs

_Author's POV_

As Murrue and Mu went out of the basement, the two were dragging a big rope and the others are tied to them like a bunch of prisoners. The four, who were lucky not to experience the horror of the Boy's Washroom, were stoned. Yzak and Kuzzey were first and they look like they saw a ghost or even worst, Flay look mentally insane and was laughing maniacally, Sai looked as if he was about to cry like a baby and Miriallia is showing her 'love' by choking Dearka at the throat, who is barely manage to get some air.

"Blues clues, blues clues…" Flay sings broken recorder, "ET… phone… home…"

"Toilet… Toilet…" Kuzzey and Yzak chanted, "Toilet… Toilet…"

"Get me out of here…" Sai cried

"You are so –hiccup- cute when you look purple," Miriallia giggled. "-hiccup- hehehe…"

"Can't—" Dearka gagged, "help!"

"**What… the… heck… happened… down… there**?" Cagalli manage to say something

"I don't want to know!" Kira and Lacus replied and look away

"It's too horrible to explain!" Sai shouted, "to horrible! The toilet demons! Miriallia drunk! And those two bastards locks us in there to drown in there when the toilet gone berserk! When that blonde idiot put Windex on the toilets! Flay starting to sing old McDonald! **I can't take it!**"

"I guess Flay isn't the only one that has gone insane," Mu replied, "We're brining these guys to the mental institute—"

"Don't you think that's a little Harsh?" Kira interrupted, "I mean a lot of crazy stuff has happened here—"

"What happened to the second floor?" Murrue said in shock when she saw the once second floor. The second floor was complete disaster, completely black, glasses shattered, and dead rats and possums start to hang from the ceiling.

"Well a funny thing happened—" Kira chucked lightly, "Ms. Ramius? Are you okay?"

Yeah, by the fiery background, her demonic eyes, her hair start to stand up and was chucking maniacally, she is really mad. Lacus hugged Kira tightly, same to Cagalli at Athrun. Mu tried to cool Murrue down, but her glare scared the daylights out of him and moved back before he were to say anything.

"Sorry kids," Mu laughed nervously, "you're on your own…"

"Any last words kiddies?" Murrue chucked evilly as the 4 kids moved back

"Well did we mention that the ski lift is broken too?" Cagalli chucked lightly

"What?" Murrue said in a death-like tone

"Why did you say that Cagalli?" Athrun said, " and I just ask you out. Do you want us to die today?"

"You what?" it was Kira's turn to get mad

"Uh…"

"Why me…" Cagalli moaned, "it wasn't our fault anyway, the ski lift was having problems from the start. You shou—"

"What was that?" Kira stopped his rampage all of a sudden

"What's what?" Cagalli replied

"Shhh!" Athrun growled, "Listen!"

"It's getting louder…"

"Quiet Lacus," Cagalli replied, "it sound like…"

TICK...TICK... TICK...

"Is that what I think it is?" Mu said in fear

"If you think is a bomb, then it is," Kira was looking down at the sofa with his eyes twitching, "now the question when will it explode?"

"Hahahaha!" a voice appeared, "I set that bomb because you bastards don't improve my menu!"

Guess who?

"Who the hell is that?" Athrun pointed above which reveal a blonde masked man, that covers his nose and eyes, and wearing a straight jacket, "wait a minute, you're the chef!"

Yes, our favourite pyscopath has finnaly come, ladies, genltelmen andmechas alike, I introduce you...

"Rau Le Creuset…" Mu moaned, "I thought I sent you to the mental institute after the accident?"

"Haha, that's where you're wrong," Creuset replied, "you sent me to the hospital, THEN you sent me to the institute, which I might say took me a while to escape! Ha! And they say I'm crazy!"

"…" Everyone was silent for a moment.

Then all of a sudden Miriallia then let go of Dearka and fell down.

"What happened?"

"I guess the side effect of my special drink kicks in about now." Dearka gasped

"Your special drink?" everyone except Rau asked

"Yeah," Dearka coughed, "it's a mix of vodka, sake, beer, sugar, maple syrup, chocolate, maple syrup, and 3 different type of exotic coffee. Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"What the heck is your problem?" Sai said, "It's a good thing Tolle isn't here…"

"Hello!" Rau was feeling ignored, "the bad guy is over here! Focus on me you hobos!"

"What's his story?" Lacus whispered to Kira

"I remember him to be the chef that was run over by the two snowmobiles."

"That explains the mask."

"No," Kira replied, "he wears that before the accident."

"Strange…"

"He is," Kira replied and Rau start to act like a chicken when the two looked, "I wonder why he's here?"

"You," he acted back to sort of normal and pointed at Kira, "I see you found the bomb crybaby."

"I am not a crybaby!" Kira called

"Why are you here?" Mu called

"I don't know," Rau wondered, "I was about to ask you about that?"

Kira, Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus did an anime fall, while Mu and Murrue start to have veins in their head. Rau le Creuset laughed maniacally finding his joke to be funny.

"I remember now," Rau called, "I'm here to warn you that the bomb…" he looked at a nearby clock, "will explode in 5 minutes."

"Creuset!" Murrue shouted, "get down here so I can kick your ass!"

"Are you sure you can beat me?" Rau chuckled, "I am a black belt in Tai Chi!"

"Uh…"Murrue said, "Tai Chi isn't technically martial arts… but sure."

Then Rau jumped out of the beam where he was standing, thinking he will do a fancy flip and land safely, but instead he crashed to the floor face first. A perfect facepland and his mask is still stuck in his face. It must be glued to his face or melted to the skin.

"Ow…" Kira shivered

"That's going to leave a mark," Athrun called, "what now?"

"That was 12 feet drop," Lacus followed, "I think we should tie him up before it cause us anymore trouble."

"He's in a straight jacket!" Cagalli informed

"Just to be sure."

"Good point…"

"Hey!" Mu kicked Creuset, who is in great pain, "tell us how to shut the bomb off you idiot!"

"You can't stop it," he laughed, "Hahahahahaha! Your only hope is to get it out of here!"

"Okay," Murrue then knocked him out with a hammer, "thanks for the info, you bitch…"

"What now?" Athrun said, "there is no way we could stop this, we wasted 2 minutes watching him fall down."

"And wasted 1 minute ranting about it," Lacus added and notice the ski lift, "wait… I have an idea!"

**Beach Resort 2:15 PM**

_Still Author's POV_

Near the beach, the casts of Destiny are fixing a hut restaurant as part of their summer job. Not knowing that something will come flying toward them, and all I can say it's big, you can sit or sleep on it and ready to explode.

"Finally," as a familiar Destiny pilot sighed as he put the last straw in the hut, "all done!"

"You're right Shinn," the red hair Zaku pilot replied, "and after this I can finally go to the beach!"

"Yeah…" the Phantom Zaku pilot stretched his arms, "say Luna, where's your sister?"

"She's with the other guys Rey," the red hair replied, "we should tell them that it is done."

"You mean with Sting, Stellar and that other guy right?"

"Yeah," Luna replied, "I forgot his name."

"I think is Auel," Shinn replied, "I wonder where Stellar is?"

"Oh!" Luna cooed, "Looks like you have a crush on her?"

"Uh…" Shinn can't say anything

"You don't usually remember girls name," Rey replied, "unless your friends with her, or have a crush…"

"…" Shinn face was red and tries to say something but he couldn't because he was too embarrassed.

"Admit it," Lunamaria giggled, "you like Stellar."

"Hey," Rey was looking up, "what was that?"

"Is that a couch?"

"Look out!" Shinn then jumped from the roof and not noticing the Gaia pilot was below him

CRASH!

"What happened…" Shinn groaned, not noticing that he jumped on Stellar

"PERVERT!" Stellar shouted and start slapping him constantly

Smack... Smack... Smack...

"What's going on here?" Lunamaria looked and notice that Shinn was tossed to the swimming pool by Stellar, "Nice…"

"That's what happened when you make a move on me," Stellar growled with a slight blush in her cheek, "Shinn?"

"Help!" Shinn gargled, "Can't… swim…!"

"Oh crap," Stellar just remembered that he couldn't swim, "Shinn!"

**A minute later…**

"Why…" Shin gasped, "Did… you… do… that? –hiccup-."

"Sorry," Stellar apologized with pink cheeks, "I thought you were going to…"

BBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM!

Guess what happened…

"My hut…" Shinn stammered, "my restaurant… MY CAREER!"

"There, there," Stellar comforted as Shinn cried like there is no tomorrow

"Why?" Luna cried too since its is a part of her progect too, "Why? Now where am i going to cook now?"

"Whoever tossed that couch is going to pay…" Shinn growled

"Couch?" Stellar said confusingly

"By the speed of the wind and the direction of the couch," Luna said in a nerd uniform and glasses, "the couch is from the Ski resort."

"Please don't do that…" Rey sighed

"Sorry," Lunamaria giggled, "it just makes feel smarter."

"Let's go…" Shinn growled, grabbed Lunamaria and Rey by the hand and walks away

"Where are we going?" the two ask

"We're going on a road trip… To kill..."

* * *

**Please read and review. Thanks**


	5. Lesson 5

**I'm back! Stupid writers block... After seeing Yuuna getting the punishment he deserved in episode 40 gave me a major boost on what I should do next. Anyway, sorry for the late reviews and time for reviews:**

**ashwing101 -> I'm glad you like that chapter! I was laughing too when I was writing it **

**jenniferseedlover -> Athun/Cagalli forever! Thanks... but my sister think this story's wierd. Enjoy!**

**Kite Lanford -> I'm well aware of that... and I intend to do it another time. Muhahahaha!**

**KiraFreedom -> Well the wait is over cause here it is!**

**Kudoku -> As you wish and thanks for reviewing!**

**gundamgirl57 -> Haha! Thanks for the review!**

**Shadowsin -> Thanks for the review! I'm glad that youlike it **

**birdie101 -> If you think Shinn's pissed in the last chapter, then you should read this chapter**

**Digital-Dragon-Master -> Well... who knows... as one of my odd friends might say... families are unpredictable**

**Wow... that's alot of reviews... Yay!**

**Kira: Will you please stop it? You're making a fool of yourself...**

**Fetch! -Throws a Lacus stuff toy which Kira followed-**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Lesson 5: When your friends with Shinn, make sure you know how to shoot**

**Outside the cabin: 2:30 PM**

_Author POV_

"I'm glad that's over!" Kira sighed heavily, "How heavy is the bomb anyway?"

"As far as I know I don't care," Athrun gasped and landed on a love seat head first, "from now on… I never want to see and sit on a couch for a long time…"

"Great job you two!" Mu slapped the back of the tired Justice and Freedom pilots.

"Ow…" the two moaned in pain bacause they just carried a very heavy couch.

"But what impress me is the idea of using the Ski Lift." Cagalli said to Lacus

"Thanks Cagalli," Lacus replied, "but what are we going to do with the others?"

The 4 looked at their friends, who are still tied up. Yzak and Kuzzey are still chanting the word toilet, while Flay is now singing Ricky Martin 'living de vi la loca' and Sai became the chorus. Miriallia and Dearka are the only ones that returned normal. The two are fast asleep. Then they see Rau Le Creuset jumping up and down, tied in a chair with chains and 5 locks.

"Oh! Oh!" Rau called like a kindergarten student raising his hands to the teacher (he could have only that he is tied up for the moment)

"What do you want?" Mu sighed heavily

"…" Rau was sitting like a statue, "uh…" Rau Le Creuset is having one of his random losses his memory moment

"You forgot?"

"Oh now I remember… no…"

"What do you want?" Murrue called

"Hold on…" Rau was looking around, "Mmmmm…"

"Is it something bad?"

"Yes!" Rau shouted, "very bad! Because you did something very bad to them… I think…."

"What do you mean? We've done enough…" Athrun paused, "are you saying that the couch…."

"I forgot…."

"What do you mean you forgot!" Kira shouted

"Wait… wait for it…."

BEEP! BEEP!

"I wonder who that is?" Lacus called

"Who's the moron that tossed the couch?" a boy shouted, "whoever did it better come out so I can kick their ass!"

"Shinn!" a girl followed, "will you keep it down… what would happened if it's the president?"

"Okay…" the others inside said in unison with sweatdrop on their heads

"And I thought Yzak has bad manners," Mu then looked at Yzak and shivered, "I miss the old Yzak…"

"Me too…" Athrun said, "Now the question is who's going out there to teach the brat a lesson?"

"I vote Kira!" Cagalli called and pointed at Kira

"Me too!" Athrun raised his hand and points at Kira from the love seat and falls to the ground afterwards

"Sorry Kira," Lacus said, "I have to join with the others."

"Thanks…" Kira exaggerated

"Good luck!" Mu and Murrue said in unison

"You're going to die kid!" Rau followed

"Why me?" Kira groaned

_Shinn POV_

What's taking them? That bitch better come out and teach him some manners! And I don't care if it's the president! I would kick his ass even more because I voted for the other guy!

"Shinn," Ray called, "you have to calm down… you are taking this too seriously…."

"They must have a good reason," Stellar followed, "I mean if they left the bomb here this place would be a complete mess."

"Don't tell me you're on his side too?"

"We're wasting our time here," Ray sighed, "I mean we should report this to Mr. Clyne and ask him for advice."

"We'll do that after I beat the guy that destroyed my project!" I'm really pissed right now so shut up!

"Someone's opening the door!" Lunamaria called

What the heck? Don't tell me that wimp is the one that caused it. This will be a piece of cake.

"What do you want?" the kid called

"Do you recently toss a couch bomb?"

"It depends, why?" look at him, he's acting so innocent. I bet he's the one that sent it to make my life miserable!

"Because it destroyed my shack! You know how long it took me to build—!"

"Ahem!" right….

"I mean… **us** to build that?"

"Oh crap…." The kid called out. Wait… He did it!

You asshole! You're going to pay for—!

SOOP!

Damn you Luna…!

_Lunamaria POV_

"That should calm him down," it's a good thing I brought my tranquilizer, "what's wrong with you guys?"

"Remind me to stay on your good side," Ray said cowers in a corner of the truck and was wearing a helmet, "why did you have to bring that?" he looks really cute when he's scared that's for sure.

"I have to, so he wont go berserk and actually kill someone."

"Uh…. Luna."

"Yeah Stellar?"

"Is it normal for Shinn to be twitching like that?" Stellar pointed and Shinn was on the floor, twitching vigorously

I think I overdid the formula a little… hehehe…. O better come up with something….

"Uh… yeah…" Shinn is going to kill me, "it's normal."

"Did you use a Rhinoceros tranquilizer?" Ray called from a distance

"No… I use a Shinn tranquilizer. 6 times more potent than a Rhino's."

Everyone has to give me the strange look whenever I have to explain something.

"What? I tried to use a Rhino once, it took him 3 hours to take effect!"

"He must have a hard skin." The boy at the door called out

"No, he's just to arrogant."

"What the heck? Kira!" okay… am I seeing things or the two look the same?

"Don't look at me," Kira pointed at me, "she shot the guy with a tranquilizer!"

"Great…" the girl groaned, "more problems…."

"Cagalli," the boy called, "what's wrong?"

"You know that guy who planted the bomb," the girl sighed, "he escaped…."

"How? He was tied up in a chair with chains and was locked with 5 locks?"

"He called Mu gay and challenged him." Cagalli replied

**"DAMN YOU CREUSET!"** Okay… this day keeps on getting stranger.

"I can tell by Mr. La Flaga's expression," the guy named Kira replied, "that he's pretty mad."

"Yup, but it was smart of him to run when he got out of those chains, the only problem now is that he jumped another window."

**"DAMN YOU CREUSET!"** this time the guy named Kira shouted. What the hell is going on here? And are they saying that the one that planted the bomb escaped? Shinn is going to be SO pissed once he gains conscious.

"I wonder what Shinn's thinking?" Stellar called and saw Ray and Stellar poking the paralyzed Shinn with a stick

Something with blood… my blood…!

_Shinn POV_

**DAMN YOU LUNAMARIA! DAMN! DAMN! OW! OW! OW! STOP POKING ME YOU**… I see a pony… **OW!**

_Stellar POV_

I think I should help Shinn. But then bro to me not to when he's in great pain… oh! What should I do? I hope this will help him.

WHACK!

On second though I'll just leave him there with Rey.

_Kira POV_

The next time I see that mask freak, he'll be sorry… but right now I have to face another problem.

_Cagalli POV_

I'm hungry… I wonder what's for lunch…?

_Rey POV_

I wonder how Mr. Fluffy is doing with Sting? I never knew poking someone is this fun.

* * *

**Beach Resort Hotel: 2:40 PM**

_Sting POV_

"Stop eating my shorts Mr. Fluffy!" I don't know how Ray does it

Damn it! That stupid pink rabbit! Get back here! No… don't you dare go there… and don't give me that demonic look!

"YOU POINTY EAR FREAK STAY AWAY FROM MY ASTROMAN UNDERWARE! IT'S A COLLECTOR"S EDITION!" I must save it before…

RRRIIIPPP!

"**NNNNOOOO!"** my precious… I should have sold it when I have the chance. Maybe I should have listen to Auel and stop swearing for once… "Screw that! You ate my precious underwear… now… its time to eat **YOU** Mr. Fluffy… **MUHAHAHAHA!**"

* * *

**Ski Resort: 2:45 PM**

_Rey POV_

On second though I don't want to think about it….

_Author POV_

Kira was thinking of what they should eat for lunch, or he would like to call it lunder, since this is a combination of lunch and dinner. But as the all know the Ultimate Coordinator always have the best solution in the worst situation.

"Does anyone have a cell phone? Because I'm going to order pizza."

_To be continued…_

_

* * *

_**Sorry to leave you guys there, but busy with other stories! Anyway please Review! Thanks again and I'll try to install the next one! Later!**


	6. Lesson 6

**I'm alive! So much stuff to do, so little time. Sorry for the late update everyone. But I was too busy and I'm sort of pissed at what happen at Destiny so far. Other than that time to check some reviews:**

**gundamgirl57 -> I'm glad you enjoyed that. Here's the next chapter.**

**Digital-Dragon-Master -> Who knows, who knows... well I know. Your answer lies mostly in this next chapter. Enjoy**

**ashwing101 -> Sorry for the late update.**

**Kite Lanford -> I really dont like that guy. I dont know if I shoud... We'll see. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**KiraFreeedom -> I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**jenniferseedlover -> I was hyper (eating too much Toblerone)**

**foamyisthelord&master -> Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!**

**Infinite Freeedom -> I hope you like this chapter**

**Disclaimer at chapter one... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Lesson 6: Never Touch life by the… Breast? **

Yesterday, after they have their pizza, Mr. Clyne (Lacus' father) went in to check the resort… and he was not happy. He was even more upset when he found out that restaurant was destroyed also. Guess what happen. The two are now forced to wok together. If you need to know, they let Kuzzey, Yzak, Flay and Sai at their rooms to rest and return their sanity. Now, Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Luna, Rey, Dearka, Miriallia, Mu, Murrue and Stellar are back at the Ski resort and are almost done fixing the resort. They finish taking out the debris at the first and second floor, the kitchen and the bathroom. They are now taking a break and were eating pizza….

Day 2:

**Inside Ski Resort: 3:00 PM**

_Lacus POV_

"This is a great idea uh…." Luna paused, forgetting Kira's name

"Kira," he replied to, "I just hope we have enough before your friend wakes up."

"I think he'll be too busy trying to kill us when Shinn wakes up." Luna then start to shiver

"Who's Shinn?" Athrun replied with a pizza at his mouth

"The guy that Luna shot," Cagalli replied and stoles a pizza that Athrun was about to eat, "thanks!"

"The one we locked up in the closet yesterday?"

"I wouldn't worry about your friend Shinn too much red," Mu talked with his mouth full to Luna, "we tied him up, locked him in the janitor's closet and duck tape the surrounding area."

"I don't think duck tape will hold him," Kira followed, "I mean he was still conscious when she shot him with a rhino tranquilizer."

"Well that changes everything," Mu followed and pat his hand on Luna's shoulder, "you're dead. That door is made out off cheap plywood and the duct tape are from the dollar store."

Typical… I feel sorry for her, and I guess he forgot to mention that he is very hungry since we left him there without any food.

"**LUNA!" **I'm guessing that's Shinn.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"He's coming!" Luna then starts to hide behind Ray, "help me!"

_Author POV_

CRASH!

"RRRAAAHHH!" Shinn roared as he kicked the door out and stomped his way in, "Lunamaria Hawke! Prepare to DIE!"

Shinn then start running toward Ray and Luna like a raging bull, but then he hits the breaks when he saw Stellar blocking the way, but he was going to fast before he were to stop, which cause his hands and face and lands at her breasts. Shinn then looked up and saw a flustered and angry Stellar with her right hand prepare to smack him down. His face was as red as her, quickly lets go of her breast and moved back slowly.

"Eh… Stellar! I…" Shinn stammered, "I… I-!"

"**PERVERT!"** Stellar shouted

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

Stellar slapped him viciously like a machine gun. Poor Shinn was knocked out again with X eyes and red slapped markings on both his cheeks. Everyone just moves away from Stellar.

"I think he's dead…." Athrun called while hiding behind Cagalli

"So…" Shinn groaned, "hungry… pain… everywhere…."

"What do you think we should do with him?" Dearka called and lightly pokes him in the arm

"Ow…."

"I think we should feed him," Miriallia followed, "he looked exhausted!"

"Not again," Stellar groaned with a flustered face, "what now?"

"Here boy," Kira whistled as if Shinn is a dog, "here's some pizza."

**"FOOD!"**

Shinn jumped up miraculously and devoured the pizza, and didn't realize he also ate the paper plate.

"More! More!" Shinn jumped like a dog

"Okay," Kira gave him another pizza without a paper plate, "here."

"That's scary," Miriallia called as she stared at the awkward Shinn, "I mean he's literally eating it on the floor."

"I guess I shouldn't add the weeds in the formula…" Luna thought out loud

"What did you said?" the others called out in shock, except for Kira who is having fun feeding Shinn and playing fetch with a bread stick.

"On the tranquilizer…" then Luna paused for a moment, "maybe I shouldn't have added that. Hehe…."

"Good boy!" Kira broke the awkward silence while petting 'Shinn Yeller'.

"KIRA!" Athrun, Cagalli, Miriallia, Dearka, Mu and Murrue shouted at him

"What?" Kira gave him another pizza, "He has to eat before he really think that he's a dog."

"Then why are you treating him like that?" The six called back

"Its fun!" Stellar answered and was feeding Shinn with a pizza, "now there's a good Shinn."

"Good boy," Lacus called suddenly and was petting him like a dog, "Roll over! Now there's a good boy!"

"I need a Advil Mu," Murrue groaned, "I need it now!"

"But-!"

"NOW!" She shouted

"Yes ma'am!" he replied in fear and runs off to find one

* * *

**BeachResort Hotel(Room 224): 3:30 PM**

_Still Author POV_

Wonder what happened to Sting and Mr. Fluffy? Auel and Meyrin came in just in time to save the underwear eating rabbit before it turned to a rabbit stew. Auel and Meyrin that they will take care of the rabbit and try to forget what happened on that fateful day, which was yesterday. And all I'm going to say is that they its not going smoothly as they though it would, even though they have their new friend Shiho to help.

"What the hell is this rabbit's problem?" Shiho thought, "the thing keeps on staring at my baiting suit!"

"I can see why Sting was so desperate to kill it," Auel said while staring at Mr. Fluffy, "it hates carrots, but love eating clothes."

"Especially underwear," Meyrin giggled, "that was funny how Sting explains how his 'Astroman underwear' was eaten away."

"You wouldn't laugh when your underwear were eaten," Shino smirked, "or stolen."

"Shut up!" the two replied with a slight blush in their cheeks

"Is that how you two meet right?" Shiho asked

"Uh…." The two looked away with flustered faces

"Never mind," Shiho giggled, "I'll go get some Food. You better watch him!"

"Okay," the two replied and waits for her to left the room, "so… what now?"

"I dunno."

"How about lets watch some TV."

"Sure!"

* * *

**Beach Resort Hotel(Halls) 3:40 PM**

_Shiho POV_

I finally manage to get out of there. Those two better watch my swimsuit I don't trust that rabbit. Hello! Who's this?

"Stupid Flay…" he grumbled, "why do I have to do all the hard work here?"

I think he might know where to get some good food around here, "Hey you!"

"What the-," he looked at me, "who are you?"

"Hi," she replied, "my name is Shino, and I need to know where I can get some good food here to got. Do you-?"

"I know place," he replied, "do you like Chinese food?"

"Yeah, oh sorry to be rude. My name is Shiho."

"Don't be." He looked away

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing!" he coughed, "I'll show you…."

"Its Shiho."I shake his hand. He is so polite. I am glad to meet a guy like him.

* * *

**I'm sorry if that was short, but expect a long wait everyone. And Destiny is almost done. I just hope that Shinn would come to his senses and Athrun and Cagalli are going back together at the end. If not, then hope for a sequel and they get back together there. Other than that PLEASE read and review!**

**Harigato and Sayonara!**


End file.
